With You
by TheWhistler
Summary: A series of one shots exploring the relationship between Protoman and Kalinka. So much comes between them, but they can't seem to stay apart. T for future content.
1. If You Love Them Let Them Go

**If You Love Them Let Them Go**

**No Specific Time Period**

**Rated K  
><strong>

The daytime was always the easiest for her. It held a large selection of distractions she could use to to occupy her mind, whether they be school and friends, or watching (and occasionally helping) her father work on whatever latest project he had going, or playing with one of the eight Robot Masters that also lived in the house.

She had to keep moving, she had to stay busy. When she was busy, she was happy; she could pretend that she had no troubles, that she was living the perfectly typical life of a teenager.

However, after the sun had gone down and the robots had gone into stasis and her father had finally given in to sleep, the lights went off and she was alone.

In her room, she would stay awake for hours lost in the thoughts she could no longer ignore. Thoughts of him.

Her best friend, her Knight.

It was funny, she reflected, that she thought of him as her closest friend, rather than one of the local girls and boys who she saw everyday. His visits were so sporadic, there was no way for her to try to guess when he would finally make an appearance. The only time she could count on hearing from him was on her birthday, whether it be a telescreen call or a letter attached to a present or an actual visit.

The only thing that was more unpredictable than his visits was the length of his stay. In pasts years they had ranged from as short as one hour to as long as two and a half weeks, which had only happened once. Without a question, those eighteen days had been among the best of her life.

The night he arrived, she had been at her desk, drawing, when all of a sudden a familiar whistled tune cut through the silence like a knife. Nothing affected her quite like the whistle that signified his presence. It would knock the air right from her lungs, her heart would give a sudden, jarringly loud beat, excitement would explode in her stomach and then shoot to every region of her body. She didn't know what being high felt like, but if she had to guess, she would bet it was like the sensation she had when she knew he had finally come back to her.

She had jumped up from her desk so fast that her chair was knocked over backwards as she scrambled to the glass doors that lead to her small balcony. She undid the latch and pulled the doors open.

And there he was.

They had talked for hours, sitting facing each other on her bed. She could never talk to anyone like she could talk to him; it was like he knew exactly how to react. He would listen intently, never interrupting her except to laugh when the content was light. Then when it was his turn to talk, she returned the favor. She didn't think she would ever be able to interrupt him; his voice was like music to her, smooth and cool, refreshing. He also had one of the best senses of humor of anyone she had ever met; he could make her laugh so hard she thought she would die from lack of oxygen.

Time passed far faster than it should ever pass, and soon the inky black of the night sky had faded into the dark blue of early morning.

She felt as though she was actually in pain as he strode back over to the glass doors. After he had opened them, he turned back around and ordered her to get a few hours of sleep.

And just like that, he was gone again. She found it impossible to follow his order. After wallowing around for a few hours, she slinked out of her bed and trudged through multiple hallways to the kitchen area and pushed through the heavy steel doors. In the middle of bidding her father good morning, she froze.

There he was.

That day they spent every hour together, once again not parting until the early part of the next morning. She didn't ask whether he would stay another day. She knew he wouldn't and it would probably kill her to hear him say it.

But there he was, sitting between her father and Pharaoh Man at the table.

The pattern continued for days. She was euphoric, but the whole time she was preparing herself for the imminent morning when he wouldn't be there. She went to sleep every night after he left her room telling herself that that was it, he was gone. But she couldn't help the hope boiling in the bottom of her stomach.

Knowing that it was coming didn't lessen the blow. When she walked into the kitchen to find only her father, she was devastated.

She hated that she wanted him so much, it wasn't fair; but she couldn't stop. It wasn't some case of teenage puppy love that could come one day and go the next. He had saved her life, putting his own health at risk to keep her alive.

She and her father had stayed with him at his family's house for a short period of time after the Wily incident. There she had become very attached to Rock and Roll, but it was nothing compared to how she felt for him.

As a child, she adored him. Now, as a young woman, there was not a doubt in her mind that she loved him, loved him so much that she would accept his wandering ways, just as his own family had, even though it hurt. She would never ask him to stop, beg him to stay. She would never try to cage him.  
>Because Kalinka loved him.<p>

And he wasn't Blues unless he was free.


	2. Helping Hands

**_Helping Hands_**

**_Rated T_**

"Ahh, Blues!" Kalinka squeaked, jerking away from him and attempting to retreat further onto the bed. He grabbed behind her knees and pulled her back towards him.

"Just relax and let me finish, Kal. You'll feel much better after I'm done." His voice was low and soft, almost a purr. She sat up and pouted, looking rather frazzled.

"You were being too rough," she puffed.

"I'll be more gentle this time, I promise. Now lay back and let ole Blues work his magic." Kalinka would have bet a thousand dollars that at the end of that statement he had winked, although his ever present shades made it impossible to prove.

She nervously laid back onto the bed and lifted her head slightly to watch as he sank down to his knees in front of her. She sucked in sharply as the sensation returned. She pulled her head up a little more in order to watch what he was doing.

The part of her mind that wasn't dealing with the intense feeling of what he was doing to her noticed that at her angle, looking down at him, his shades were low enough that she could see his eyes, a rare sight even for her. The blue grey flecked eyes were locked onto hers, not looking away at all as he continued his task.

She whimpered as another twinge went through her body. Blues stopped his ministrations and raised an eyebrow.

"Is it that bad?" Kalinka flushed pink and shook her head, her long blond curls whipping around her face.

"No, no. You can keep going." Blues gave her one of his infamous smirks and she felt her heart melt a little as he rubbed his hands together briskly, warming them up.

"Alright, lets finish this thing up then."

* * *

><p>Dr. Sergei Cossack rubbed his forehead tiredly as he made his way down the hallway from his lab into the the part of the compound where he lived with Kalinka, each footstep clanging loudly against the metallic floor.<p>

Having not slept in two nights due to working on an intelligence upgrade that Toad Man had requested, Cossack was tired almost to the point of not being to think. He turned and trudged down another hallway, wobbling a little as he tripped over his own foot. At the end of the long hallway he was currently in was Kalinka's room and then, he thought, getting excited at the thought of sleep, all he was to do was turn left and make the short walk down one more hallway to his room.

He quickened his pace but then stopped in front of Kalinka's room. He could've sworn he heard something.

Then, clearly audible, a sharp intake of breath followed by a loud groan. Cossack's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he was hearing.

No, no, no, no, his little girl couldn't possibly know how about that. Could she?

Another groan. "Ahh, ohhh!"

Cossack, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of his little girl partaking in such activities, was about to make a run for his room when he heard a second voice.

"I'm almost done, Kal, shh, you're doing fine."

BLUES?

In an instant all the doctor's exhaustion was replaced with white hot rage. How dare that piece of scrap metal come into his home and defile his daughter. Blood boiling, he kicked the door open.

"PROTOMAN, you get your rusty hands off my little girl before I-" he stopped midsentence at the scene in front of him.

Kalinka was sitting on the edge of her bed, fully clothed, holding her right foot out to Blues, who was kneeling in front of her and massaging the appendage. While the girl looked thoroughly shocked at her father's sudden appearance, Blues was cool and calm, as always. He stood up gracefully.

"Hey doctor. Long time no see." He held out a hand to the bewildered man, who took it and looked back and forth between the robot and his daughter.

"Erhm, what were you two up to?" He asked. Blues held out his other hand, and in it were several thin, sharp pieces of wood.

"Miss Kalinka here took me for a walk after I got here and for some reason, she decided that it would be fun not to wear any shoes. She got so many splinters in her feet I had to carry her back." Cossack blinked.

"You...were getting splinters out of her foot." He restated, relief flowing through him and the tiredness slowly returning. He pressed a hand over his face and exhaled slowly. "Oh, thank lord." Kalinka, now sitting indian style on her bed, raised her eyebrows.

"Daddy, what exactly do you think we were doing?" The doctor flushed scarlet and suddenly became incoherent, babbling fastly. Kalinka and Blues exchanged glanced. She looked horrified at her fathers presumptions; Blues, on the other hand, burst into laughter.

"Doc, please," he chuckled, "give me some credit. You think I would fool around with Kallie in your house? You think she would do that?" She hopped off the bed to stand next to Blues, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"We wouldn't disrespect you like that, you know that." Her father chuckled, rubbing his neck tiredly.

"Yes, yes, I know. You're a good girl, Kalinka," he said fondly, placing a hand on her face and rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Then a loud yawn forced its way out of his mouth. Kalinka frowned and placed her hand over his.

"You've been working on Toad Man, haven't you? You need to go get some sleep," she said sternly. The doctor nodded and tried unsuccessfully trying to stifle another yawn.

"I know princess, I know. You get some rest too." She nodded. He then turned to Blues. "It was nice to see you again, Blues." He extended his hand, knowing that the human-like robot would most likely be gone by the time morning rolled around.

"You too, doc," he said, shaking his hand firmly.

Kalinka watched as her father left and closed the door behind him, a guilty look on her face. Blues turned to her, frowning slightly.

"It's a good thing he didn't ask what we did on our walk," he said thoughtfully. "I would've had to lie to him." Unlike his brother and sister, he was able to lie to humans as long as it caused them no harm. However, he avoided lying to his father as well as Kalinka and her father as much as he could.

Kalinka hid her face in her hands. "He told me I'm a good girl, did you hear him?" She mumbled ashamedly through her fingers.

"Hey, hey, hey." He wrapped his hands around her wrists and gently pulled hers away from her face. "You are a good girl, Kalinka, you haven't done anything wrong," he said. A devillish grin spread across his face. "I was the one who was being bad."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, but I enjoyed it."

"Well, I would hope so." He grinned, but quickly sobered. "Do you regret letting me?"

God no. But she pretended to contemplate his question. She thought about how he kissed her, his mouth never once leaving hers; how his hands roamed boldly all over her body, gentle, comforting; how shock had shot through her stomach when he had ventured lower and slipped past the barriers that seperated them. For those few, long moments they were as close as they possibly could be.

"Of course not," she answered simply. Pure happiness radiated from deep inside of her as he smiled, pulling her closer and leaning down to catch her lips with his.

Of course, the cold and rational part of her thought, none of this is going to stop him from leaving after I fall asleep.

She shut her mind off as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers around his scarf, willing the moment to last as long as possible.

**_I would just like to remind everyone here that these one shots are unconnected unless I specify otherwise in the beginning notes (some will have more than one part). So while this one is light and fluffly, and Kalinka and Blues are together and happy, I assure you not all of them will be this way._**

**_So enjoy the fluff and togetherness before things get darker._**

**_XOXO_**

**_W_**


End file.
